


All of our favorite parts.. (All I wanted was you)...

by The_Unloved_Kid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Conflicted Josh, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Tyler's birthday, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unloved_Kid/pseuds/The_Unloved_Kid
Summary: It is Tyler's birthday! All Josh wanted was a snapchat.. but all Tyler wanted was Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Joshler fanfic. And this was inspired by it being Tyler's birthday but also Josh's snapstory and how pure yet daunting Tyler looked in it. I had to corrupt and complicate it because I need le angst. 
> 
> title from all I wanted by paramore

The door bell rang and Tyler ran to answer the door. He opened it and smiled because it was just the person he wanted to see today--Josh Dun.

“Happy Birthday!” Josh exclaimed right before he tackled Tyler with a bear hug. Tyler held onto his friend tightly, burying his face into the crook of Josh’s neck. 

As his friend started to pull away, he took a quick sniff of the musky cologne Josh was wearing. He let go and looked up to see Josh with the same killer smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat or stop altogether. Twenty-eight years and Tyler figured that he should at least have the ability to not blush just from looking at someone, but then again, Josh could do that to anyone. He looked down just enough to see a sparkly pink giftbag in Josh’s hand and could not help the smile that started to grow on his face. 

 

“So..” Tyler began, “.. what’s in that bag? That couldn’t possibly be for me, now could it?” He smirked as he reached for the bag only to have it jerked away from him. Confused, he looked up to see Josh held a smirk of his own, more mischievous than his. 

 

“You know the rules, Tyler. I have to get a snapchat of me telling you ‘Happy Birthday!’ so I can stop getting the ‘say Happy Birthday to Tyler’ tweets.” Tyler groaned as he nodded his head towards the kitchen which earned a confused stare from Josh. “The kitchen has better lighting.” Tyler stated. 

 

The two migrated to the kitchen as Josh sat his gift down and started fiddling with his phone in order to find the designated app. Tyler took that moment to gaze upon his best friend and drink in the sight that was Josh Dun. Of course he did that often but there was always something about how Josh looked on their time off. With his shaggy dyed hair and scruffy chin, Tyler always thought that is when Josh looked the best. 

 

‘Found it!’ Josh squealed as he started to record. Once it was over, Josh put his phone back in his pocket and although it looked as if he was about to say something, Tyler couldn’t resist any longer. He stepped forward and grabbed Josh by the waist and roughly brought their lips together. As he started to push-walk Josh towards the refrigerator, Josh pulled away. 

“What the fuck, Tyler!” Josh yelped as he stepped backwards looking at Tyler with a bewildered expression. Tyler rolled his eyes and stepped forward to resume kissing but Josh just stepped further away. This is when Tyler realized that Josh was serious and looked kind of furious. 

 

“Um.. what do you mean? We do this every year on my birthday, remember?” Tyler huffed with slight unease. Josh took a deep sigh and turned around. He started pacing until he finally stopped to face Tyler once again. “Well, I was meaning to talk to you about that? I guess I was so wrapped up in it being your birthday that I forgot to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” Tyler was starting to get worried. Why was Josh acting so strange? There are very few times that they get to do this and Josh was acting like Tyler was the plague all of a sudden. Josh hesitated and licked his lips, which caught Tyler’s attention, causing him to lean forward only to have Josh move further away.  
“Tyler, I don’t think we should do this..” Josh moved his finger back and forth between the both of them. “..anymore.” Tyler’s eyes started to widen and before he could speak, Josh beat him to it. “It’s just that, you’re married now and it’s wrong to do this and..” 

 

“Bullshit!” Tyler blurted. “You didn’t have a problem doing this last year! Remember? When we went to the shed in the backyard to ‘clean the grill’ which was actually me fucking you into the chair of the riding lawnmower.” Josh looked away. “Huh? I don’t hear you, Josh. Speak up! I mean you weren’t thinking about my poor wife then now wer--” 

 

“Stop.” 

 

“What was that I didn’t hear you? I mean I sure heard you last year when you kept trying to belt my name as loud as you could as I fucked you from be--” 

 

“I SAID STOP!” Josh screamed. This caused Tyler to stop his verbal attacks as a furious and tearful Josh stared back at him. 

 

“Josh, I..” Tyler started only to get waved off by Josh as the pink-haired boy tried to make his way past the brunet, only to be stopped by a tug on the sleeve. 

“No wait.. I’m sorry. It’s just..” Tyler pulled off his hat as he rubbed against the top of his head, “..it’s just, this.. This is our thing. One of the things I look forward to and--” 

 

“And that’s wrong, Tyler!” Josh interrupted. “Look, last year was a mistake. After you guys got married, I told myself that I was not going to do that with you anymore. Fooling around while you guys were dating and even when you were engaged, it was fine. I felt bad but if she ever found out, at least it will be a simple break up but you..” Josh took a deep breath. “.. you married her.” Josh looked away as a tear he tried to hide from Tyler fell down his cheek, 

 

“Josh..” 

“No..” Josh sniffed and wiped his cheek, “No, now look here.” Tyler did. “Last year, I was weak. I let you volunteer me to help you with the ‘grill cleaning’, even when I knew that it was an obvious setup to get me alone with you. But I didn’t want to, um, to..: 

“To what?” Tyler asked cautiously. 

 

“I.. I didn’t want to fuck you in a shed.” Josh bitterly laughed. “I didn’t want to be your little forbidden rendez-vous in the shadows, when Jenna gets to proudly show you off and be shown off as the ‘Mrs. Joseph.’ All the while, I’m just the ‘best bud’, the ‘bandmate’, the ‘we-got-two-hours-before-she-gets-home’ lover on the sidelines.” Josh sniffed a little bit more. “It’s not fair.. It’s so not fair and you know that! Not fair to Jenna, not fair to me and not fair.. Not fair to you.” He glared at Tyler with a ferocity that Tyler has never seen before. 

 

Tyler sighed and now was his turn to look away. Did he really do this to Josh? It wasn’t his intention to hurt him this badly. He did want Josh like no other and nothing compared to when they were together, let alone when they were intimate with one another. He knows Jenna is his wife but Josh is.. well, Josh. 

 

Tyler walked forward and reached a hand out to gently stroke the side of Josh’s cheek. Josh allowed it and Tyler took the opportunity slowly move the pad of his thumb against the newfound stubble that dawned Josh’s cheek. He looked up into Josh’s eyes and saw something he never wanted to see in Josh… Fear. 

 

Not fear of outwardly harm but the internal harm and the violent war that was obviously playing out in Josh’s head. This was all of Tyler’s doing. “Josh.. I know this is wrong but..” Josh’s stare softened a little, curious as to what words were going to fall out of Tyler’s mouth next.  
“.. I.. I love you.” 

And just like that, Josh was in tears. He started to shake his head with words of disbelief and denial. “No you don’t! Don’t say those words if you don’t mean them. Like really?” Josh pulled his face away. “Like fuck off, Tyler! That was not funny and how could you be so insen--” Josh was stopped once again by Tyler’s lips being placed upon his. However this time, despite the weak shoves against Tyler’s chest, Josh did not pull away this time. 

 

Once again the gates came crashing down and like a flood, Tyler came rushing in. Josh allowed himself to be consumed by him once more. From every soft touch, every firm squeeze, every gasp of breath, every slide of tongue; Like always, Tyler got what he wanted-- Josh. 

 

Happy Birthday, Tyler.


End file.
